Storage containers for holding one or more disc shaped elements having electronically stored recordings thereon (hereinafter referred to as CD) are well known particularly in the entertainment field and in the information storage field. These storage containers for CD's are so designed to hold one or more such CD's. In fact, one container arrangement or jewel box has an insertable tray such that a single CD jewel box can be converted into a two CD jewel box by employing an insertable tray (U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,243) without essentially changing the dimensions of the jewel box.
The trays are employed in CD containers used to support and secure CD's and are generally made from pigmented thermoplastic molding resins having a varying degree of impact resistance. As such, the tray particularly the circular cantilever member arrangement (hereinafter referred to as a "rosette") around which the CD is seated is able to withstand loading forces or impact during assembly, CD loading operations, shipping and handling by the ultimate consumer or user of the CD.
However, there is a growing demand today for greater graphic display in CD containers. Artists are requiring a clear see through tray or CD holder so that a larger percentage of graphic area is visible to the consumer. By this it is meant that more graphics with respect to the artist and/or entertainment contained on the CD is viewable by the prospective buyer, the user or ultimate consumer. In order to achieve a clear see through disc holder tray, a transparent plastic material must be used. The most economical material available is crystal polystyrene. A functional CD holder tray can be molded, generally by injection molding, from crystal polystyrene using existing molds and designs without requiring substantial changes to the mold or to the jewel box design. However, crystal polystyrene, while inexpensive relative to other transparent plastics, is nevertheless brittle and, as such, the central cantilever members of the rosette have a tendency to fracture and/or break away during loading, shipping and/or handling operations due to the low impact resistance or brittleness of the crystal polystyrene. This can result in the CD becoming somewhat moveable in the jewel box and as it moves about, the CD can be damaged impairing the recording media stored thereon. The fractured cantilever members can also move around in the container and damage the surface of the CD by scratching the surface. This also impairs the stored recording media thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,324 discloses one method of reinforcing the cantilever members of the rosette of a CD storage tray. The invention of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,324 employs a rib interconnecting at least two opposite cantilever members or fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,156 discloses reinforced members and posts forming the rosette and thereby increasing the impact resistance of the rosette.
However, none of the references disclose reinforcing the fingers of a rosette by molding a rib on the underside of the fingers.